Secrets of Fire
by KuroYami21
Summary: Luneth's injured but he's hiding it. Will his friends be able to help or not?. K for bad language in later chapters


Secrets of Fire

By FF-Princess

Summary: Luneth is hiding an injury from his group of friends that he received when he fell during the cave in. He is hoping they don't find out but sometimes secrets can't be kept for long especially when you have overpowering friends that are curious as to why you aren't acting like yourself. What's Luneth to do?

Chapter One: **Secrets**

After the cave had collapsed Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ignus (not sure if Ignus is spelt right) carried on their journey like normal. Luneth getting on Refia's and Ingus' nerves, them shouting at him and Arc stopping them from fighting. Everything seemed normal but one of them was hiding a deadly secret he didn't want the other three to know. Luneth had been injured in the cave in over a week ago and he had not had it seen too. Infection had started to set in and the others were beginning to notice that Luneth had started to lag behind and was paler then usual. During a break one night Ingus approached Luneth about what was wrong. Ingus had or course been the first one to notice what with his knights training.

"Luneth are you okay?" inquired Ingus while trying to get a rise from him.

"Fine" whispered Luneth not bothering to react to Ignus' taunting.

"You sure because your looking a little too pale for my likely and not mention your not acting like yourself" Ingus pressed and Luneth knew he wanted answers. Ignus wouldn't get them.

"I told you I'm fine Ingus so stop worrying" muttered Luneth in a tone that just made Ignus worry more.

"No because your lagging behind since your usually up the front of the group are and are going wild whenever we do something but recently you've been at the back and not doing anything" Ignus noticed and Luneth knew that Ignus would be persistent on the matter.

"I'm o…" Luneth begun to say but at that point he collapsed straight into Ignus' waiting open arms.

Ingus put the back of his gloved hand to Luneth's forehead and he didn't like what he felt. Heat radiated from the silver haired boy as if he were on fire so it was no wonder he had gone into oblivion like he had. He took the boy back to the other's and then immediately set about looking for any wounds the silver head may have been hiding from them or if he was just ill from something he ate or caught along the way (I'll miss out the conversation he had with Refia and Arc).

!**Ingus' Point-Of-View**!

Oh my god why didn't he tell us he wasn't felling well Arc could have examined him earlier then this before I found out even then he wouldn't be like this. He's a fool. NO I can't keep calling him a fool when I have to look for injuries that he may have. He took of Luneth's shirt and immediately wished that he hadn't. Luneth's whole upper body was covered in first-to-second degree burns, some bordering on third degree and his back had three massive cut wounds that looked as if they had only just stopped bleeding( which in fact they had). I cursed softly as he tried to figure out why Luneth had hid his wounds and for this long and I was fretting about whether infection had set in or not. I looked over the wounds praying it hadn't only to be crushed when I found out it had adn then I went onto cursing Luneth again for hiding them. Come to think of it how long had he had these wounds? When did he get them? I'm pretty sure that they're quite new since they aren't healed a lot.

"Arc get over here I'm going to need some help with this" I shouted to the other side of the camp. Arc got up and rushed over milling over about what could be so wrong that I was shouting when I was usually well spoken. He was about to get his answer and I knew he would berate Luneth later about keeping things such as this a secrets from his friend and best friend/brother.

!**Normal Point-Of-View**!

Arc came over to Ignus who then pointed to Luneth.

"Oh God Luneth what the hell happened to you? When did you get these?" Arc asked. To say he was surprised is and understatement because he was damn right paralysed to the spot and he was also furious at Luneth for hiding his injuries.

"Ignus do you know why he was hiding these?" Arc demanded and he demanded the truth nothing less

"No" Ignus whispered and then he continued "Right now we have to take care of Luneth's injuries before he wakes up and then we'll get the answers we want. After he wakes he will have to take it easy for awhile though"

"I know that but do you think we should tell Refia" Arc asked making a good point that Refia didn't know about Luneth's Injuries

"Yes" came the simple reply from Ignus.


End file.
